Río: Que la fiesta empiece ya
by Trisque
Summary: Este es mi primer song fic. Pasen, lean, tiren sus tomates podridos y dejen review tanto si es mala como si no. Gracias.


(Ni la canción y los personajes de este fic me pertenecen ni gano nada gracias a ellos.)

**Río: Que la fiesta empiece ya...**

(song fic)

Ya había pasado un año desde los sucesos de la película Río. Blu y Perla se habían declarado formalmente, Perla se había recuperado de la rotura de su ala, el "Santuario de aves Blu" había sido construido y todas las aves que conocemos se mudaron allí, el decimoctavo de Rafael y Eva había nacido y curiosamente era mas pacifico que sus hermanos...o al menos de momento, Nico y Pedro habían reconstruido el club y era mas impresionante que el anterior...

En resumen todo iba bien, a todos les iba bien...o al menos hasta esa última semana.

Perla estaba de un humor de perros y había ido al nido de Eva para hablar con ella y así tranquilizarse un poco. Rafael y los niños habían salido a dar una vuelta así que ambas hembras podrían hablar tranquilas durante un buen rato.

"Como pudo haberse olvidado? Es que ya no le importo?"-preguntaba Perla a su amiga con un tono que denotaba su creciente enfado.

"Tranquilízate querida...aun no ha pasado el día...a lo mejor..."-intentó tranquilizar Eva a la furiosa guacamaya spix.

"SE HA OLVIDADO!"-gritó Perla.- "Esta mañana le he preguntado si sabía si hoy era un día especial...Y ME HA DICHO QUE NO!...COMO HA PODIDO OLVIDARSE DE QUE HOY HACE UN AÑO QUE NOS DECLARAMOS!?"-Perla estaba al borde de saltar al cuello de cierto guacamayo azul.

"Bueno,bueno...se me ocurre algo"-dijo Eva alejándose prudencialmente de la guacamaya.-"Que te parece si esta noche nos vamos al club a corrernos una buena juerga y así darle envidia a Blu?"

"Mmmmm..."-consideró Perla-"Sabes que? Tienes razón...me vendrá bien relajarme un poco"

"Excelente...mira, yo ahora tengo que arreglar un par de asuntos y ayudar a Rafael a lavar a los niños pero nos vemos esta noche"-en ese momento, Eva vio a su pareja seguido de los pequeños.-"Anda mira ahí están...quieres saludarlos?"

Ante la sola idea de tener que lidiar con 18 tucancitos, Perla prefirió despedirse de su amiga e irse antes de entrar en el campo visual de los diablillos.

"No le habrás dicho nada no?"-preguntó Rafael nada mas aterrizar y viendo como Perla se alejaba.

"Ya sabes que no...pero me rompe el corazón verla así"-dijo Eva.

"Bueno solo será hasta esta noche...recuerdas cuando te lo hice yo a ti?"...preguntó Rafael a su pareja mirándola con cariño mientras la abrazaba.

"Como olvidarlo..."-dijo Eva ruborizada.

Ambos tucanes se besaron ante la asqueada mirada de sus dieciocho hijos...

* * *

_Esa misma noche..._

Perla llegó al club pero curiosamente no se escuchaba la música del interior...Pensó que quizás había llegado antes de tiempo pero aun así decidió entrar a tomar algo. En el interior solo había oscuridad no se oía ni un alma...sin embargo si había alguien...

"Vamos colega que ya ha llegado"-animaba el subconsciente a su huésped.

"No se no estoy muy convencido"-le dijo Blu a su subconsciente.-

"Esta es la mejor idea que has tenido en tu vida...venga dale"-animó el subconsciente.

"Ayyyy allá vamos...dadle chicos"-les susurró Blu a Nico y Pedro.

Perla estaba a punto de irse cuando empezó la música.

"_**¿No podíamos ser agua?" -Maldita Nerea-**_

_**(/watch?v=Qfzq8Y0dbq0&feature=slpl)**_

_Estaba claro que no podíamos ser agua..._

Perla se giró para ver como una luz empezaba a iluminar a Blu en el escenario.

_que lo que sientes no puede verse desde aquí,**  
**unas palabras de aquella forma interpretadas..._

En ese momento Perla se dio cuenta de que Blu si se había acordado de su aniversario y empezó a sentirse mal pues habían discutido esa misma tarde.

_no tienen vida, no, ni tienen donde ir**  
**donde ir, lo has olvidado:**  
**La vida crece entre los matices**  
**se esconde siempre lo que no dices**  
**para hacerse de rogar_

(Aquí Perla recuerda todas esas miradas cargadas de cariño)

_Un día claro, y aquellas cosas que no viviste**  
**vienen hoy para decirte: **que la fiesta empiece ya**_

Perla puede ver claramente como Blu le sonríe.

Las luces se encienden para ver a un escenario lleno de músicos y a Blu como cantante principal. Al rededor de él están todos sus amigos._**  
**_Perla le dedica una mirada a Eva preguntándole con ella si sabía algo de ésto. Eva rió en afirmación.

_yo empezaría por ser de los primeros, (¡Que va!)**  
**Huyendo siempre de los no sinceros,será aquel que solo sabe y recomienda:**  
**hacer locuras sin que nadie entienda.Y necesitas decir que no a los miedos, verás puedo enseñarte**  
**lo que yo prefiero: unas gotitas ahí de amor del bueno;No te preocupes besaré primero._

_Aunque me canse, y vengan miles de días grises**  
**o mis palabras quieran rendirse ante la lluvia en el cristal_

Perla cada vez se siente pero con sigo misma por haber tratado tan mal a Blu ese día

_me suena grande, los imposibles también existen,**  
**son los que hoy me hacen decirte: **que la fiesta empiece ya...  
**_

A perla no se le puede ir de la cabeza cuando Blu se tiró a por ella sin ni siquiera poder volar.._**.**_

Sentía tal vergüenza consigo misma que estuvo a punto de salir del local...pero Blu la detuvo.

_pero a ver: que no, que no, que yo te quiero, te cambio un si por ese**  
**yo no puedo, demasiadas canciones que ya no llegan...**  
**suenan palabras que jamás las llenan.(Instrumental)_

_¡Lo has olvidado! la vida crece entre los matices,**  
**se esconde siempre lo que no dices para hacerse de día claro, y aquellas cosas que no viviste,**  
**vuelven hoy para decirte: quédate un ratito más_

A la guacamaya se le saltaron las lagrimas...pero no eran de tristeza...si no de felicidad._Pero a ver: que no, que no, que yo te quiero, te cambio un si por ese**  
**ya no puedo: unas gotitas ahí de amor, de amor del bueno te preocupes, besare primero, aunque me canse y vengan miles de días grises**  
**o mis palabras quieran rendirse ante la lluvia en el cristal me suena grande, los imposibles también existen,**  
**son los que hoy me hacen decirte: **que la fiesta empiece ya…**_

Todos aplaudieron cuando la canción terminó. Perla no pudo contenerse mas y besó a Blu con todo el cariño que tenía dentro.

"Entonces te ha gustado mi regalo?"-pregunto el guacamayo cuando rompieron el beso.

"Que si me ha gustado?"-preguntó la guacamaya algo incrédula por la falta de intuición de su pareja ...sin embargo solo pudo sonreír al decirle con cariño: "Idiota...claro que me ha gustado"

Ambos sonrieron para besarse aun mas profunda y tiernamente ante los aplausos de todos los presentes.

_**-FIN-**_

* * *

**MrFF:** "Aquí estamos en este show para presentar a nuestro autor favorito...Trisque!"

El autor se sentó en su habitual butaca mientras el público aplaudía.

**MrFF:** "Bueno Trisque, debo reconocer que no esperaba que sacaras algo nuevo tras el estreno de "Cambio de corazón"...

**T:** "Si lo cierto es que no tenía pensado sacar nada nuevo...pero ésta es una canción que me encanta (aunque se salga un poco de mi estilo musical habitual) y no he podido evitar mezclarla con Rio"

**MrFF:** Es tu primer "song fic"...como crees que reaccionará el público?

**T:** "Pues no lo se la verdad...lo cierto es que tenía muchas dudas sobre si publicarlo o no...en fin ya me dejaran sus opiniones en la review..."

**MrFF:** "Bueno pues ya sabéis dejad vuestras reviews...en cuanto a mi y a Trisque nos veréis en la próxima entrega de "Cambio de corazón" junto a KevinBlu y aun invitado especial...Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima!"-El público aplaudió por última vez antes de que las luces y las cámaras se apagaran.


End file.
